Submissive
by CutePuertorican
Summary: While trying to curse Germany, England accidentally turns himself and the 'women' of current or future relationships into girls. Only calamity and craziness will ensue from here on out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. **

**Chapter 1**

England smiled as he started an incantation. He knew the perfect thing to take Germany off his pedestal. He was going to make the blonde into a girl. That would destroy his rep and ultimately bring him his demise. As he finished the spell, he realized immediately something was wrong. Instead of the light flying off to find the German, it swirled right in front of him. It engulfed him and as he screamed, he could hear it getting higher. Footsteps alerted him of someone coming towards him and he formed into a ball.

"England?" He knew this as America and formed an even tighter ball. The taller man scooped him up and took him out of his room. Once in the light, America almost dropped him.

"England, what happened to you?" He breathed. In front of him, instead of the Englishman was a cowering girl. The clothes way too big for her small form. He didn't think this could be England until she looked up at him. She had the same emerald green eyes as the Brit.

"America…" She whispered before starting to sob. America bit his lip but placed a tentative arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him before realizing what she was doing.

"Git, don't think just because I'm a girl you can get away with things!" She shouted and he couldn't help but smile.

"England, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," He chuckled and she pouted.

"Yeah whatever, just make sure not to go back on that," She said sourly and crossed her arms. The door opened and the others soon filed in. England was surprised when the Axis was there as well.

"What the hell are they doing here!" She shouted, pointing at them. The blonde noticed Italy wasn't with them and neither was China.

"Eh, who is this beauty you've kept hidden America?" France leered at her and she shivered.

"Shut up you stupid frog, it's me England!" She screamed and France instantly backed off. Russia went off to retrieve something.

"I don't want to go in there, aru!" A slightly feminine voice yelled. Seconds later, Russia dragged in a Chinese woman. She had two of those bun covers on the side of her head, lace ribbons flowing from them. A long, red dress with a slit up the side was on her small frame. It was sleeveless and a turtle neck style. Red martial arts shoes adorned her feet. England looked down and just noticed she was in a different outfit. It reminded her of the dress Alice had in Wonderland, even the apron was there. The dress stopped at mid-thigh and the socks at her knees. Blue ballet flats were on her feet as well. England tried to take of the shoes but they just reappeared on her feet. Her hair was in high pigtails and glasses were now on her face. Seconds after that, Portugal and Spain appeared although the former was blushing darkly. Two Italian girls clung to their arms. They were obviously Italy and Romano. Romano had a tank top with the word 'pizza' on the front. The 'pi side was green in orange letters while the rest was red in orange letters. Italy's shirt said 'pasta' and the colors were on the opposite side. White shorts and flips flops completed the look. They also had their hair in side ponytails.

"What the hell is going on!" A familiar voice shouted. Prussia stormed in with a female Canada. Her hair was in two low pigtails tied with red ribbon. A hat was on her head much like Brazil's except no bow but with a red maple leaf on it. She had a short-sleeved cream colored turtle neck, a long coat that had the maple leaf on both sides. Brown shorts and the same colored boots completed everything.

"I went to wake up Mattie and I end up with Maddie, with D's instead," The silver-haired man growled out.

"Again why are they here?" England asked once more.

"We made an alliance with them, don't you remember?" America answered her question. England shook her head and now felt maybe the spell messed up on purpose. Magic was very unpredictable, there wasn't a lot she could do about it. She wanted to know how it affected China though. She ran back to her room and opened her spell book. She scanned the pages and her eyes widened. The book slipped from her hands and landed on the floor with a thud.

"S-Submissive partner!" She screamed, refusing to believe that part was true. Of course she's never been with someone before but there was no way she'd be submissive.

"Iggy?" Someone knocked on the door and she looked at America.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" She growled, throwing a shoe at him only for it to reappear on her foot. He chuckled and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry Iggy, you're just too cute when I tease you about it," England blushed but was glad he wasn't treating her any differently. He still shamelessly flirted with her, even when she was a guy.

"America, no one else can know I'm England, except our little group, that'll make it easier for people to attack," England told him and he nodded.

"'Course Iggy but who are you supposed to be?" The blonde man questioned, sitting down on the bed and focusing on the book. As she thought of it, he picked up the book and saw the spell she used.

"You can say I'm your cousin or something," She turned back towards him. He was chuckling quite loudly and she started to blush bright red.

"Submissive? We'll have to test that out when you change back, won't we?" He smirked and she turned darker.

"You git, don't make jokes like that!" The small girl shouted, glaring hatefully at him. He stood and he was even taller now that she was a girl.

"Who said I was joking?" He whispered before leaving her alone. She blinked in shock at him before hearing the commotion that was going on outside. Prussia was still trying to gather information but was coming up short. She breathed in deeply before going out to face them. Brazil and Puerto Rico were trying to calm everyone down.

"I know why people turned into females," She pushed the glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"I was just messing around with spells and I accidentally activated one that turned the submissive partners or will be submissive in the relationship into girls," She admitted and everyone looked from her to the other gender switched boys.

"Submissive, what does that mean?" Italy asked, cocking her head to the side. Portugal made a motion for her to stop but England missed it.

"Bottom, Uke, and any other things you can think of that means receiver not giver," The Brit crossed her arms and Italy turned pink.

"That doesn't explain Mattie, he's not in any relationship I know of," Prussia pointed at the Canadian, who had turned bright red.

"No, but he will be which explains why he changed," England informed him and German snuck a glance at the girl. She had her bear clutched to her but it didn't speak this time.

"How long will this last?" Canada asked, her voice sounding exactly the same when she was a boy, only slightly softer. England looked at her before down at her hands.

"I have no idea, we can only hope it'll be gone soon," She looked around at everyone and really hoped it would be over soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. **

**Chapter 2**

"I'm going to kill France before we turn back," England, now dubbed Alice because of America, screamed. America only gave it to her because of the Alice in Wonderland outfit. Her outfit had changed once more but this one seemed like a permanent one. She'd already had it for a few weeks and it only disappeared when she bathed. She had a mid-thigh red skirt with a black belt, a sleeveless black shirt, and black boots. Black and red striped socks almost reached the bottom of her skirt, red glasses, arm warmers that went from her wrist to the middle of her upper arm, red glasses, and a red scarf finished the look. The rest of the gender-switched girls' outfits had changed as well.

"Russia keeps leering at me, he used to do it before but now it's just unnerving, aru," China, now dubbed Chun-Yan, had a shirt in the same style as the dress, except the slit went from her knees all the way up to her waist and had gold lining. Black pants with gold lining, black bun covers with red lining, and black martial arts shoes finished it. Her panda was now strapped on her back.

"Ve~ I like it, Portugal takes good care of me," Italy, now dubbed Felicia, had a white short-sleeved shirt, a blue jacket over it, a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh, white socks that almost touched the bottom of her skirt, and brown boots completed the look. Her hair was still in a ponytail.

"Yeah well, stupid Spain won't leave me alone, stupid tomato bastard!" Romano, now dubbed Lavinia, now had on a white dress that stopped the same length as Italy's skirt, a dark red boy in the neckline and lining, a white headband, and white ballet flats. Her hair now stopped right at her shoulders.

"Prussia thinks I'm in a secret relationship and won't stop pestering me about it," Canada, now Maddie, still had her hat, except it was pure white, and pigtails. She had an off the shoulder white shirt with red straps that connected the shirt to her shoulders, red lining on the top with a matching bow, and on the edge of the sleeves. A loose red choker, a short red skirt, and white ballet flats finished off the outfit. The boys were off in the other room and the girls were sitting in the living room. Brazil and Puerto Rico had yet to arrive, which meant Germany and Japan weren't here. Speaking of the devil, the four of them walked through the door. Alice knew this was stupid but this female body made her self-conscious and seeing Brazil didn't help. Her breasts were tiny compared to the Brazilian's and she was a freaking C! Brazil seemed to sense the stare and looked over at the blonde. Alice blushed at being caught and quickly looked away.

"Germany, don't take too long remember we still have that date tonight," The brunette winked up at the blonde who blushed. She kissed him quickly and pushed the frozen man in the direction of the room. Puerto Rico did the same but she was the blushing one this time. Japan chuckled before following the German in the room.

"So, how's female life and all the crap that comes with it?" Brazil teased, kicking her feet up on a coffee table and crossing her arms. Puerto Rico nodded her agreement of the hardships of a female. They all glared at the pair who just shrugged.

"At least you guys don't have your period yet, that really sucks," Puerto Rico groaned and her cousin nodded.

"What's a period?" Lavinia asked, voicing what everyone was thinking. Brazil was about to answer when she noticed the boys had filed out for a lunch break.

"Why don't you ask Spain, I'm sure he'd just love to explain," The tan girl smiled and motioned to the Spaniard. Lavinia shrugged and walked over to him.

"Hey Spain, what's a period?" She asked loud enough for everyone to hear. Whether she did that on purpose or not was a mystery. Puerto Rico and Brazil could barely contain their laughter. All the guys either dropped something or spit out whatever they were drinking. Spain was coughing loudly, his drink caught in his throat. Lavinia seemed shocked at his reaction and just waited for him to stop having his coughing fit.

"Who told you to ask me that?" He rasped, washing his throat down with his drink. The brunette pointed her finger at Brazil, who just waved at her 'brother.'

"Can you tell me please, this is starting to annoy me," The girl sighed in annoyance, looking up expectantly at Spain.

"Well, a period is um well you see it's this uh…" Spain struggled to get the words out and looked at the rest of the group for help. Brazil saved him the discomfort by whispering something in Lavinia's ear. Her face contorted into one of fear and disgust.

"Eww!" She shrieked, shivering visibly and covering her ears with her hands. Brazil soon explained to the others and all the girls squealed.

"Hey, how long are you guys gonna be stuck in there?" Puerto Rico pointed to the room.

"Maybe an hour or two," America answered, stuffing his face as he did so.

"K, come on let's go see a movie or something," The ravenette suggested and put popcorn in the microwave. The boys parted and went back into the room. Within five minutes of the movie being in, Brazil fell asleep. She had already seen the movie ten times with Germany and it was fun to see him wince during the sappy parts. Halfway through the movie, a light engulfed the brunette along with Puerto Rico. The girls both jumped in shock, Brazil waking up from her nap. Their army outfits changed and some of their physical features changed. Brazil's hair went from her shoulders to the small of her back, her eyes turned from pine green to emerald green, and her lips were fuller. Puerto Rico's hair went from the nape of her neck to a little past her shoulders, her eyes went dark brown instead of black, and she was slimmer. The Brazilian had a strapless dress with a skirt that stopped several inches above mid-thigh. The skirt part was blue while the top half was green with gold lining on the top, the Brazilian flag over her left breast on the shirt. Gold hoop earrings, her usual beanie, and blue ballet flats completed the look. Puerto Rico had a one-strap shirt in the Puerto Rican flag design, white shorts, and red flip-flops. Gold hoop earrings and a red flower on her left side finished the look.

"I could definitely get used to this, awesome," Brazil smiled, looking at her new outfit in awe. Puerto Rico did the same but then she looked at the others.

"Call me Mariana and you can call Brazil Rei, if the spell is making us change we might as well play along," The Puerto Rican winked at them. The credits were now rolling and the guys were following out.

"Ludi! Look at my cute new outfit, you can totally see my underwear if I bend over," The Brazilian giggled, running up to the blonde. He blushed deeply when he saw the outfit.

"We can go out now, I'll come back for a sleepover and no ifs, ands, or buts," She glared at the gender-swapped girls and even the boys. They all nodded, not wanting to face the wrath of the girl who even Germany was afraid of. They could only wait for them to come back and see what she exactly had in store.

**Hooray! We get Brazil and Puerto Rico in there! Can't wait for the sleepover chapter, that's going to be fun to write! P.S. these outfits are not mine in the slightest, I'm not that creative. Just so I don't offend any artists that know these outfits are there, I just absolutely loved them, and they were awesome. Minus Lavinia, I can't find the picture I saw it in a YouTube video. **

**.com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=female+china#/d2yb7uk (I added the pants to it)**

**Maddie- .com/?q=female canada&order=9&offset=48#/d3jwydq**

**Felicia- .com/?q=female italy&order=9&offset=48#/d3hvrfc (added the shirt obviously)**

**Alice- .com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=igiko#/d2m6gd9**

**.com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=puerto+rico-+hetalia#/d3jorav**

**.com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=brazil-+hetalia#/d4bsqpc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. **

**Chapter 3**

"Bye Ludi," Rei kissed blonde before he went to the section for the boys. The gender-swapped girls were already waiting for her. Mariana came in a few minutes after the Brazilian.

"K, so let's change into our pajamas and we can get the party started," Rei smiled before shimmying out of the new outfit she had been in before. It reappeared on her body and she frowned.

"They stay on, we don't know how to change," Lavinia said, arms crossed as she sat next to Felicia.

"Ooh, I'm gonna try something!" Rei jumped excitedly before clapping her hands twice.

"Pajamas!" She shouted and she was engulfed by a bright light. Her outfit changed into a tank top and long pajama pants. Her beanie was replaced with just a bow at the back of her head. The shirt was yellow while the pants were black with 'Germany' down the side in red.

"Ballin'!" She laughed, looking at the outfit.

"Hey they have my boyfriend on the side maybe if you change they'll say who you guys will go with," The brunette suggested and the girls shrugged. Doing exactly as she did they changed as well.

"No way am I going to date that idiotic tomato bastard!" Lavinia screamed, looking down at her outfit in horror. Her top was yellow and her pants were red with 'Spain' in yellow lettering down the side.

"I guess I have Prussia," Maddie stated, looking at it with only wide eyes. A blush came over her face as she said so. Her top was black while her pants were yellow with 'Prussia' in black.

"Ve~ I have Portugal!" Felicia announced, a smile on her face. Her top was green while her pants were red with 'Portugal' in green.

"Japan, baby!" Mariana winked, her top was white while her pants were red with 'Japan' in white.

"I have that idiotic git America!" Alice huffed, crossing her arms defiantly. Her top was red while the pants were blue with 'America' in white.

"AIYA!" The small Chinese girl shrieked at the top of her lungs, scaring the rest of the girls. The boys ran into the room, each carrying things like lamps, golf clubs, and tennis rackets. The only thing different was that Russia had a pipe in his hand.

"What happened?" America questioned, a terrified expression on his face.

"I got Russia, that's what's happened!" Chun-Yan shouted, her face red from either anger or embarrassment. Her top was white while her pants were blue with 'Russia' in red down the side.

"Ah, I think it's a good look, da?" His usually smile appeared on his face, except it lacked any real creepiness. The guys sighed and lowered their weapons.

"So not awesome to scare us like that!" Prussia complained but when he locked eyes with the Canadian she blushed and quickly looked away. That's when the guys noticed the change in outfits but decided not to comment. The girls were oblivious to this.

"So are we going to watch a movie or what?" Spain asked, trying to change the subject.

"Of course, I'll get the popcorn," America offered, already rushing towards the kitchen. Alice sighed and stood up.

"I'll make sure he doesn't eat it before he gets here," She told them before following the blonde into the room. She picked at the pants subconsciously along the way there.

"Hey Igiko, do you like it, I modified Iggy," The American looked so proud of himself, Alice didn't have the heart to contradict him.

"Yeah but don't be a glutton and eat all the food, other people are hungry too," She ordered and he mock saluted.

"Yes ma'am," He returned his attention to rummaging through the fridge and cabinets to find all the food. Alice sighed before taking out anything he would need.

"I can make my scones if you want," She offered but noticed how America stilled in his actions. She arched an eyebrow and turned towards him.

"Is there something wrong?" She questioned and he smiled nervously.

"Well, you see, we don't all have the metabolism like I do to stomach your scones," He rubbed the back of his neck as her glare increased.

"There's nothing wrong with my cooking you git! I try very hard and it's not my fault if you don't like it!" She yelled and she hated the feeling she was getting. Her throat was threatening to close and she felt a prickling sensation behind her eyes. America seemed to notice because his face changed into one of concern.

"Igiko, are you ok?" He asked, putting down the food he had gathered and walked closer to her.

"I'm fine you twit," Her voice broke and she turned away from him. The blonde frowned and enveloped her in his arms.

"W-what are you doing?" She stammered, looking up at him. He just smiled down at her and nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"I'm trying to cheer you up, is it working?" He asked, his smile going wider.

"Yeah, thanks America," The man just nodded and let her go. She instantly missed the warmth but berated herself for sounding so stupid. They collected the food and went back outside. The others were arguing on what movie to decide on. Lavinia was currently on top of Spain, choking him out. Her face a vibrant cherry red while he was failing at containing his chuckles. Felicia was trying to pry her twin off but was only pushed to the side. Portugal was cheering the Italian girl on but tended to the other as she had whined about a hurt ankle. The already formed couples were shaking their heads as they watched. Japan had Mariana in between his legs as she leaned back into him. Rei was currently on Germany's back, trying to get a better look at the fight.

"So what do the names mean?" France asked, slightly disappointed none of the beautiful girls had his name on their pants. All the genderbent females froze and blushes highlighted their faces.

"The person we're supposed to g—mphh!" Alice covered Rei's mouth quickly and gave the girl a glare.

"We haven't figured that part out yet, why don't we just watch the movie," Maddie covered for her and sat down. The guys shrugged and sat as well. The rest of the night was relatively fun but the guys vowed to corner the girls when they got home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. **

**Chapter 4**

To say Maddie was nervous the entire time that her and Prussia were going back home was an understatement. She had changed back into her regular outfit as they had boarded the plane. It was embarrassing to walk into the terminal in her pajamas. Everyone stared and pointed but that was just the American airport. Hopefully once they were back in Canada it would die down. Her people were generally nice, except a small handful of them. Back to the matter at hand. Red eyes would glance at her every few minutes and she just wished she could disappear. She couldn't be happier when they landed. The ride home was silent and she fumbled with her keys.

"Let me get that, you're shaking like a leaf," The Prussian took out his set of keys and put them in the lock. The nice feeling of home calmed her down some and she glanced at the man. He had walked into the kitchen and came back with a drink in hand. He handed her a glass of soda and she took a sip.

"Thanks Gil, uh I'm just gonna go to bed now," She got up but he blocked her path.

"No way, tell me what you girls promised not to say," He glared and she blushed.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about," The blonde stammered, looking for some desperate way out.

"Birdie," At the sound of her nickname, she stopped talking. His features had softened and he desperately wanted to know.

"Fine, we think they're who we're supposed to be with, you know the reason why we changed into girls," She sighed, looking away. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him. He gave a smile and she blinked in confusion. Kissing her softly, her eyes widened. She relaxed and kissed back. She pushed back suddenly with a thought.

"What?" He questioned, arching an eyebrow and she sighed.

"Alfred," She said and he still had confusion on his face.

"Kinda weird to be thinking of your brother at this time," Maddie flushed and slapped his chest.

"Ew, not what I meant, I mean what are we gonna tell Alfred, he doesn't particularly like you, I wouldn't be surprised if he crashed through the door right now, realizing I'm a girl now," As if on cue, Alfred burst through the door an irritated Alice over his shoulder.

"I swear you git, if you don't put me down right now, I'll castrate you!" She warned, kneeing him in the stomach. This hardly fazed the American and he just shushed her.

"America I swear to God!" The blonde growled, beginning to thrash. She was again ignored and Alfred settled his eyes on the new couple.

"Yes Alfie, can we help you?" Prussia questioned, tightening his hold on the small Canadian. She looked between the two men, eyes widening at the glares they were exchanging. Alfred finally set Alice down and she straightened her clothes.

"Honestly Alfred, I understand why you came but why the bloody hell did you drag me out her too?" The Briton crossed her arms with a huff.

"Look Prussia, I know you've been living with my little bro for awhile now but things have changed, since it seems I'm already late to give you the whole don't lay a hand on her speech, I'll give you the overprotective brother one. If you hurt her in anyway, I will sick my wrath on you, it's British and has a temper the size of a walnut," He pushed Alice forward and she glared at him.

"Hey you wanker, don't offer me to be security and damage control, and what do you mean the size of a walnut!" She screamed, punching his arm. A tentative knock sounded at the door before Brazil poked her head in. Her bow was now green and yellow instead of the red and yellow it was before.

"Hey guys, I don't know if you knew but there's a world meeting tonight in Germany, Ludi wanted me to tell you, I'm making the rounds now," The brunette smiled before sensing the tense atmosphere.

"Is everything ok or is this one of the things Ludi tells me not to interfere with?" She questioned, coming fully into the room. She noticed Maddie and Prussia and gasped.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you guys, oh wait is Alfred ok with this," She glanced at the blonde before focusing back on the couple.

"He's having some issues," Alice answered, shifting her weight to one side and jutting out a hip.

"Why, it's obvious Prussia likes her, er, him, you could tell when Gil totally went overboard with the whole if she was in a relationship thing, it's really cute," Rei sighed dreamily before someone else slipped into the room. Germany noticed the dreamy look on her face and shook his head.

"She did tell you, Ja?" He questioned and the others nodded. He picked her up effortlessly and slung her over his shoulder.

"Think about what I said Alfred or I'll kick you so hard, all fifty states plus Puerto Rico will feel it, poor Mariana though," The Brazilian threatened before they both disappeared.

"Why does she pop up at the most random moments?" Maddie questioned and Alice shrugged.

"Why does she have to be right," Alfred moaned, rubbing at his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, let's go Igiko, leave the lovebirds alone," He walked out and the Brit soon followed. He stuck his head back in and was about to say something when Alice kicked him out the door.

"Idiot!" She murmured before following him fully out the house. The Prussian and Canadian exchanged looks.

"That was unexpected," The blonde stated and the albino snorted.

"That's an understatement but weren't there other things we were doing?" He questioned before kissing her again. Still as shy as ever, a blush spread across her face and she pushed him back hesitantly.

"What? Is Alfred sense going off?" He questioned and she giggled.

"No, but I just realized something," She told him and he rose an eyebrow.

"I'm hungry," She smiled and he grinned.

"You're so hopeless, come on I'll make breakfast," He kissed her forehead and started towards the kitchen once more. She smiled softly and followed him. Food now, make out later. Sounded like a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. **

**Chapter 5**

Chun-Yan didn't know what went through her head when she agreed to live with Russia. He always followed her and didn't seem to understand personal space. Right now he kept pestering her about why his name was on her pants. She was about five seconds from hitting him over the head with her wok. The Asian wondered where the Baltics were. They lived here as well, while Belarus and Ukraine visited often. Although the girl thought she'd only be able to take the Ukrainian right now, Belarus was kinda scary and psychotic.

"At least give me a hint, da," The Russian complained, a pout on his face. She couldn't help but think it was cute.

"It's there for a special reason, aru," She sighed before walking to the kitchen. The backdoor flew open and she jumped.

"Podsolnechnik, what's wrong?" She heard the heavy footsteps as Ivan made his way into the room.

"Wait Ivan, don't come i—" She was cut off as the silver-haired man already made his way in. He stopped when he realized who was also in the room. Belarus was smiling at him, although her eyes were wild.

"I heard that China's been trying to steal you brother," She stated, eerily calm. Chun-Yan's jaw dropped and she backed off.

"That's not true!" The brunette protested but Belarus paid her little mind.

"Look, all I heard was that all the boys turned into girls who were in or will be in relationships. And seeing that you changed and are living with my brother, I'm thinking you are the bottom," The Belarusian said and the Chinese girl gulped.

"Ivan, tell her that's not true!" She yelled at the Russian who was about to open his mouth.

"Ivan? You call him by his first name, which requires intimacy does it not?" Chun-Yan wanted nothing more than to hide behind the tall man. Sensing her uneasiness, Russia pushed her behind him. The small girl looked up at him in shock; he never had a backbone when it came to his younger sister.

"You must be going now, da?" His voice held no room for arguments and his sister knew that. She glared but surprisingly stomped out the house. Chun-Yan went to thank the man when she realized he had slumped to the floor.

"Podsolnechnik, never make me do that again, da?" He looked up at her and she smiled.

"I promise, you didn't have to do that aru," She knelt next to him and he was back to being taller than her. He chuckled and placed a hand on her head.

"Of course I did, she would've beaten you to a bloody pulp," Her face fell when she thought of that image. He just laughed once more before standing. His little weary phase was over and he could stand now. He offered his hand to her and she took it.

"Ivan, where are the Baltics?" She questioned, looking around to find food. Lithuania used to make everything so she never had to look in the pantries. Finding bread and some meat, she started to make a sandwich.

"They are shopping for more food supplies, Ukraine and Belarus will be staying with us next week," He shuddered at the mention of his younger sister and Chun-Yan did also.

"Mr. Russia sir, we're back with the food," Latvia ran into the room, carrying some groceries. He smiled at the Chinese girl and she returned it. Estonia and Lithuania soon followed the blonde.

"Ah, Podsolnechnik, what do you want for dinner, you can choose tonight, that is alright da," The Russian smiled brightly and she blinked.

"Oh, uh what do you suggest Ivan, I'm afraid I'm not very familiar with Russian food," She apologized and he laughed.

"No need to be sorry, Toris make what you think is good," He commanded and the Lithuanian jumped.

"O-of course Mr. Russia sir, Raivis, Eduard, I could use your help," He told them and they started to get out the supplies.

"Podsolnechnik, come on let's go into the other room while they da," He led her out and she rushed forward.

"Ivan, what does Podsolnechnik mean?" She questioned and he looked down at her.

"Sunflower, they are my favorite and so are you, da?" His response sent a blush across her face.

"Don't say things like that!" Chun-Yan pouted, stomping her foot in irritation. The Russian blinked and cocked his head to the side.

"But it's true da, why would I lie?" She turned away from him, her face turning darker. He chuckled and wrapped her up in a hug.

"You're cute when you blush," He whispered and she was about to retort when a knock sounded from the giant oak door. Latvia appeared from the kitchen and went to the door. He opened it and Rei waltzed in.

"Hey guys, Ludi and I are making rounds to tell everyone there's a world meeting in Germany tonight," As if on cue, the German walked into the room.

"We just visited Prussia and Canada, after dinner you should make your way over," The blonde explained and they nodded.

"Those two are an item now, hey Chun-Yan did you tell Russia about the na-mpfff!" The Brazilian flailed her arms as the German covered her mouth. He smiled apologetically and dragged her away. She screamed through his hand and began pointing wildly. The shouts didn't cease until the door was closed.

"Oh yeah I forgot about the pants, what is that about?" Russia looked down at the brunette and she squeaked. Thankfully, Estonia walked in to notify them that dinner was done. She dashed into the dining room and began stuffing her face to avoid talking.

"That's all right Podsolnechnik, we have more than enough time," He smiled and began to eat.

"This is good Liet," She smiled and he thanked her. Being the first one done, she excused herself and went to her room. Sliding down the door, she exhaled harshly. Brazil just had to pop in and ruin the moment they were having. Maybe it was for the best. She got up and decided to at least freshen up before going to the meeting.

**Only a few couples left, I know China didn't tell him but I had a feeling that's not China's style, he wouldn't give in that easily. So yeah, Brazil's going to be interrupting every moment the couples have, just makes you want to choke her out. But she's me so that's a no-no. Until next time, adios amigos! **


End file.
